


i could show you incredible things (in the shower)

by bishounen_curious



Series: Tumblr Request Fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, College, Humor, M/M, Sirens, Tumblr Prompt, suga is a siren that just wants to sing in the shower without putting his roommates in his thrall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a siren at college is hard. But finding time to sing in the shower while also not accidentally putting your roommates under your thrall is even harder. Especially when one of your roommates is kinda cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could show you incredible things (in the shower)

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by [chonpalm](http://absolite.co.vu) based on this [post](http://haimaee.tumblr.com/post/117184210887/mythological-creature-aus)

Tuesday afternoons were the best. They were the bomb-diggity, the bee’s knees. They were awesome because they happened to be the only time Suga had the opportunity to sing in the shower.  
All of his roommates had class now, so he had the whole place to himself. 

It wasn’t like he had scheduled it this way last semester. _No way_. He totally _hadn’t_ asked the two guys he had randomly been assigned to live with what their schedules for the next semester were gonna looked like. Suga definitely _didn’t_ then use their answers to plan his own schedule around times when he could belt his heart out in the bathroom. _Not a chance._

Haha.

Okay, maybe he did _do_ that. Exactly that. But that wasn’t the point. Being able to sing in an empty apartment was the important takeaway of this embarrassing story. 

Alright. It wasn’t like Suga was embarrassed or ashamed of his singing voice. He liked it just fine. In fact, he had what countless people have called a _mesmerizing, alluring, and ethereal_ voice. A voice that could bend wills to get anything he wanted. 

Well, okay he was a _siren_ after all. That was kinda a siren’s thing, having the voice of angel. 

Anyway.

That whole _siren thing_ was why he had gone to all the trouble of scheduling _Sugawara Koushi’s Shower Power Jam Hour_ in the first place. 

He wasn’t particularly close to either of his roommates but he still had no desire to accidentally put either of them under his spell. Suga had his fair share of accidentally entrancing humans before, and in all honesty, he wanted to avoid that awkwardness as much as possible. Especially since he had to live with these two guys, too.

Suga had enrolled in college for a reason. If he wanted to laze around all day and make hordes of people flock to him and worship him like a flesh-and-blood god he would have just stayed on the island he grew up on for the rest of his days. 

Instead, he wanted to assimilate into human society. In his opinion, life was more than being unconditionally and mindless adored, be fed grapes under an umbrella on the beach, etc. If he wanted to keep his identity as a siren secret and away from those awkward _sorry i accidentally hypnotized you lol_ situations, singing, which had been as natural and common as breathing for most of Suga’s life, had to be heavily monitored and almost ceased completely.

But still, he missed singing. A lot. Although it was a manipulative weapon, it felt good to just let out all that energy, have that rush of endorphins fill his blood and just lose himself in the rhythm. And, of course, it was just _fun_. 

Being a college student made singing impossibly difficult without there being consequences. Suga couldn’t join any student organizations that involved singing (which was surprisingly a lot of them). He couldn’t go out to karaoke bars or clubs with his friends. Suga couldn’t even listen to music at the gym because he always ended up humming along to whatever he was listening to, and during his first semester some girl had fallen off the treadmill and tore her ACL because she had started to fall under his spell. 

So there was specifically scheduled secret singing time for a reason.

Plus he was killing two birds with one stone. He got so satisfy his singing urges _and_ got clean.

When he came back home after class, Suga hurled his backpack onto his bed which was quickly followed by all his clothes. Humming to himself he practically skipped naked to the bathroom. He had until around 3:30, that’s when his roommates would return, and Suga wouldn’t waste a second of this precious time. He was all business.

He shut the door and didn’t bother locking it (because no one was going to walk in on him because no one was home!!) Pulling the shower curtain open aggressively, he made the water as hot as it could be. And he didn’t put the fan on either, so the entire bathroom would become a sauna within minutes. 

Suga liked to be shrouded in steam whenever possible. And when that was combined with singing, it reminded him of home on the island when he used to sit with his family, all of them working together to lure blurry ships on the horizon to them in the wee hours of the foggy morning.

Ahh, nostalgia.

Suga collected all his toiletries set them with a theatrical flourish into the shower stall. Shampoo. _Check_. Body Wash? _Check_. Loofah? _Obviously check_. Conditioner? He didn’t actually _need_ it but it was an excuse to make his shower longer so _check heck yeah!!_

The air was already congested with steam, saturating the air quickly with moisture then condensing onto the wall mirror and the tile and the ceramic of the sink counter in big fat drops. Suga deeply inhaled the wet air into his lungs and breathed it out. It tasted sweet and felt freeing. 

He looked in the mirror. His visage was getting fainter with the passing seconds, the fog on the glass making him melt away like a ghost into thin air. Suga grinned at himself and ran his fingers through his fluffy hair which was getting thicker and frizzier with the skyrocketing humidity. And then he laughed, loud and unrestrained, echoing in the closed off room loudly.

This was way too much fun.

“What should I sing?” He asked himself aloud, pouting and cocking his hip at his reflection. It had to be something good. He’d been thinking of songs all day, all week really, because this was his chance to shine and lord knew he wouldn’t waste it.

 _Hmmmm…_

The student center had been playing a lot of Taylor Swift lately. Her new album was pretty good, and all the songs were played _everywhere_. Commercials. Radio. Buzzfeed quizzes were even made about them. They were so popular. Especially that Starbucks Lovers song. Suga liked that one a lot. And he definitely liked the idea of coffee shop romances and violently purging emotions and yelling at ex-lovers (that he didn’t have, of course, but whatever). 

Taylor Swift it was.

Suga rocked on his heels, humming to warm up his dusty vocal chords and muscles. Some scales, some random strings of notes, some tidbits of various songs. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, stretched his arms above his head and reached for the ceiling, closed his eyes, sucked in enough air to balloon up his lungs and expand his chest, warming up anything and everything.

When he felt ready, he leaned against the patch of wall next to the shower and intensely stared at his reflection. Suga craned his neck, arching into the wall, and curled his lips into a playful smile, counting down to the beat in his head.

“ _Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things~_ ”

He ripped the shower curtain open, it almost tearing off the rings, still staring at his reflection with amused eyes, and slinked into the stall with as much sensuality as a rhythmless showgirl on her first day of the job.

“ _Magic, madness, heaven, sin,_ ” each noun was accompanied by a different, wildly unnecessary gesture of his shampoo bottle, “ _Saw you there and I thought, ‘Oh my god! look at that face! you look like my next mistake. Love’s a game, wanna play?_ ’” He squeezed a very wasteful amount into his palm and started to suds up his now-damp hair, his voice getting louder and more enthusiastic with every note.

“ _New money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine~ Ain’t it funny, rumors fly and I know you heard about me_ ” he dragged the excess bubbles down the sides of his neck and to his chest and gazed up to the ceiling. No wonder people liked this song. Listening and performing it was just so… _therapeutic_. Suga felt like he was another person. A secretive and exciting person, with a penchant for spontaneous and passionate romantic flings with a slew of random cuties. 

Wow. He was on board with that. 

But _who_ would this particular cutie be? He couldn’t be singing about no one. That would be sad. Yet… it wasn’t like he had dated anyone in a long, long time. There was that one siren on the island adjacent to his with the button nose and the deep baritone voice…. but that was years ago. And he didn’t grow up to be as cute as he had been when they were both wee teenagers. That guy was certainly _not_ worth this performance.

“ _So hey, let’s be friends. I’m dying to see how this one ends. Grab your passport and my hand~_ ” 

On the other hand, Suga hadn’t found anyone he really liked here at school yet. Yeah, there were some people that made his imagination run wild, but there wasn’t someone yet who made his fingers twitch and his heart threaten to explode, invade his dreams and consume his soul. He wanted _that_.

But he wasn’t crushing on anyone at the moment. _Well_ , sort of. One of his roommates was kinda cute. Daichi was his given name, and Suga couldn’t remember his surname for his life. 

He didn’t really interact with Daichi a whole lot: small conversations here and there, waved to each other when they passed one another on the street. But Daichi did the dishes without being told to and he did his laundry more than once a semester, so that was a definite plus. And Daichi had broad shoulders and a deep voice that was comforting to listen to and he always said goodbye to everyone when he went out. He was sweet.

“ _I can make the bad guys good for a weekend._ ” Suga scrunched his nose deviously. Daichi wasn’t a bad guy by any means, but Suga could definitely have an _excellent_ time making him good for a weekend.

And then Suga choked out an embarrassing giggle as he continued to sing, because his train of thought was derailing very quickly. Was he a lovestruck teenager or something? A hopeless romantic with his head simultaneously in the clouds and in the gutter? He smacked his cheeks, trying to focus back on what was important, which interestingly enough wasn’t _becoming infatuated with his roommate and subsequently making his interactions with Daichi even more awkward for the rest of the semester_. 

With one last smack to his cheeks he returned to actually showering, and resumed singing along to the chorus as he got his loofah and started to scrub his body. He bent over to clean the top of his feet and brought the bubbles up along his legs.“ _Cause I got a blank space baby, and I’ll write your name~_ ”

When he rose up to a standing position, singing the musical interlude before the second verse began Suga suddenly noticed the presence of a face several inches away from his own. 

That face belonged to Daichi. A half naked Daichi in just pajama pants. 

Suga shrieked and the loofah went flying.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

_Why the hell didn’t he lock the door?_

Suga almost slipped trying to both distance himself from his roommate and cover himself up with the shower curtain. Daichi didn’t react. He just straightened himself up, his movements like slow motion, and just continued staring at Suga.

Crap.

Daichi’s face was slack and tranced, his eyes lidded and glazed and his lips parted. He was fixated on Suga, his expression a mixture of fascination and awe and so many other things Suga had seen millions of times before directed right and him. This wasn’t good.

Why was Daichi home? He should be in class right now. Yet, here he was, with bedhead, some dried drool in the corner of his mouth and his pajamas on. Was he sick? Did he accidentally sleep late? Suga was becoming concerned. 

But then Daichi took a step closer, blatant want in his eyes, and Suga’s skin became even redder than it already was from the scalding cascade of water.

Why hadn’t the effects of his song worn off yet? He had stopped singing as soon as he noticed Daichi in the bathroom. Daichi should be getting back to normal any second, but it wasn’t happening soon enough. And he just kept trying to get closer to Suga…

Suga didn’t want Daichi coming to, realizing that he was pinning Suga’s naked body against the shower wall underneath the hot spray. They didn’t really know each other well enough for that. Could anyone really know someone enough for that? Regardless, that would be more than humiliating and Suga needed to act fast before that horrifying possibility became a reality.

So Suga did something reckless. He shoved past the brunette, leaping out of the shower stall and almost slipping on the tile and landing on his back. Suga yelped and thankfully caught himself before he snapped his neck against the vanity counter. He then, recovered from his near death experience speedily bolted to the towel rack and wrapped his own recently-laundered grey one securely around his hips.

Daichi already started snailing his way towards Suga, but he suddenly hesitated, his body freezing. And then his dark eyes came back into focus, and he blinked a few times. Next Daichi looked at Suga and caught his eye. And they just stared at one another, horror slowly mounting inside each other, all the while with soapy water dripping onto Suga’s shoulders from his un-rinsed hair.

“Ah- _sorry_!” 

Daichi instantly colored and instinctively took a step back. He covered his eyes with one of his hands and his next words were as distressed as he appeared to be. “Why am I even in here…?”

“Um,” Suga stuttered, not knowing exactly what lie would work the best in this situation, “I… think you were… sleepwalking…?”

Suga winced. He could’ve done so much better than that.

Daichi then made this weird groaning noise as his eyes remained glued to the floor. “I only do that when I’m sick… so that makes sense, I guess…”

_What?_

“Sorry… this is so awkward…” Daichi sounded so stressed, and that shouldn’t be endearingly cute but it _was_ and it took all of Suga’s willpower to not smack himself again/

“I mean…” Suga tried, “I’m not _completely_ naked.”

Daichi snorted, actually meeting Suga’s eyes. “ _True_.”

Suga’s mouth stretched into a smile.

“Um,” Daichi stammered, the moment deteriorating as instantly as it had materialized, “I’ll let you finish…”

“Sure,” Suga blurted, but then he kept talking because apparently he didn’t have a filter right now, “wait… you’re, uh, sick?”

Daichi shrugged. “Just a fever. It’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

“Do you need anything? Did you eat today?” _They barely knew one another what was he even saying?_

Daichi just stared at him.

That blank stare made Suga ramble even more. “Because, uh, I know this really good chicken soup recipe…”

“Are you offering to make me soup?”

Suga’s eyes went wide like an animal about to be hit by a car. “ _…No?_ ”

Daichi was still flushed, but now he seemed so much less stressed and he was _smiling_. Suga felt his tummy flutter. 

“I mean…” Daichi shrugged his shoulders up to his ears and looked how Suga could only describe as joyfully guilty, “…that sounds awesome. If you wanna make it.”

 _What the heck was happening?_ Suga had just wanted to sing some Taylor Swift in peace. But fate, as usual, had other plans, apparently. And Suga wasn’t exactly an expert on these types of situations but _this_ , whatever he and Daichi were doing right now, felt scarily enough like _flirting_. Awkward, unexperienced and poorly-executed flirting. Suga wasn’t dressed, and Daichi wasn’t either and it was so hot in this bathroom and the steam was making it hard to think…

“…and I could help you, if you want.” Daichi added, looking less confident this time around.

“ _Sure!_ ” Suga squeaked nearly jumping out of his skin. “Lemme just finish-“

“Yeah, go ahead, sorry.” 

Daichi clasped his hands together and gestured to the shower with them and then walked unsteadily backwards out the open door. “Just… I’ll be, uh, out here…”

And then Daichi closed the door a little too forcefully, the last thing Suga seeing being his heavily-flushed cheeks, leaving Suga alone in the foggy bathroom.

_Huh._

This, whatever the hell this was, felt like it was the start of something fun. A friendship, maybe something more than that.

As Suga hopped silently back into the shower, he hoped and prayed that _this_ would have a much happier, less dramatic ending than any Taylor Swift song.

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever want to make a request for a fic send them to me via tumblr!!
> 
> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
